Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 07
Fan:Digimon Adventure V: In work Mimi and Palmon run for their lives from the Shadow ToyAgumon Formation Robo, with the Numemon and Geremon fighting to protect them. Palmon looks mad. Palmon: Palmon digivolve to...TOGEMON! lumbers toward the ShadowToyAgumon Robo Formation, the two trading blows until Togemon begin punching it out like crazy, breaking the Shadow ToyAgumon up as the Black Gears emerge. Togemon: Needle Spray--Ahhhhah! needles hit the Black Gears, shattering them all. scene reopens to all the kids walking through the forest. it's very cold, and some of them are shivering. Gomamon: I know this is no day at the beach, Jou, but that's no reason to be a worry wart about it, and make all your friends unhappy. Pardon the pun, but chill out. Only you've got a problem with the cold. Everyone think warm. Taichi: Oh, come on. The cold isn't that bad. Koushirou: Perhaps not if you're a polar bear or a penguin. Taichi: Yeah, but if it shows, we'll throw some snowballs! Mimi: And make snowmen! Gomamon: Snowmon? Koushiro: It's difficult to explain. Tentomon: Well, if it's edible, count me in. Koushiro: No, the best thing about show balls is that you can throw them at each other. It's a fun game that we play in the winter months. Tentomon: You throw food? Yamato: We could build a snow fort! Taichi: You'll need one! Sora: I bet I could beat you both, blindfolded! Takeru: I wanna build an igloo! Palmon: I'll help! If you tell me what it is. Tentomon: An igloo sounds scrumptious! Koushiro: Too bad they're not edible. Jou: You can't be serious. It'd be horrible if it started snowing right now. Sora: Lighten up, Jou. We're just trying to look onthe positive side of things. Jou: Blech. Takeru: Hey, Tai, when's it gonna snow? Taichi: Probably any second now. Yamato: Right on Joe's head! Takeru: That'd be so funny! Taichi: I can't wait to see his face! Jou: You know, if the temperature drops any lower than it already is, we won't be able to camp out anymore! We'll be frozen digitreats! Laughs Jou: Right. Go ahead and laugh. But when your tootsies freeze don't come crying to me. I'll just say I told you so. It's always better to be safe than sorry. Think first. Hmmph. **** TITLE: Roar, Ikkakumon **** change to a field of snow Jou: Oh, man. This is much worse than even I thought it was! Sora: What now, guys? Taichi: I think we should keep going. We won't get anywhere just sitting here. Yamato: But if we cross the field in our sneakers our toes will go numb. Jou: It's impossible to continue! Taichi: So what are we supposed to do? Just stand around like a bunch of dorks? We eight cross that field or go up that big mountain. Agumon: Wait a sec. I think there's a weird odour in the air. Biyomon: I do believe he's right. Gabumon: But what could it be? Taichi: I dunno. But it smells like... Koushiro: Very familiar... Biyomon: It's steam. Yamato: She's right. But where's it coming from? Jou: A big geyser! Mimi & Takeru: Wow! A hot springs! Mimi: Yipee! We can take a bath! Finally, now I can get warm! All: Yeah! Woohoo! *other selective shouts* all go and check out the hot springs. Taichi: Uh, oh. This water is way too hot. Tentomon: We'd be cooked if we jumped in this. Koushiro: Yes, boiled. Mimi: Well, there go my big dreams of a nice warm bath. Jou: What's a little dirt compared to staving? We need to eat and there's nothing in sight! Takeru: Oh, yes there is! Jou: What are you talking about? There's nothing here but a bunch of rocks and hot water! Takeru: Look! Jou: Tell me I'm not imagining this. Taichi: Yeah! It's real! Jou: Oh, come on, that's ridiculous! What would a refridgerator be doing all the way out here? Yamato: Hey, where there's a fridge, there's grub! Sora: Well, we won't know til we open it. Mimi: I want hot cocoa! Palmon: What's that? Taichi: Come on already, let's open it! opens the fridge Huh? Eggs! Agumon: There must be a zillion of em! Taichi: Grub on! These'll keep us all fed for a month! Jou: Wait! Don't touch those! We don't know if they're fit for human consumption! Taichi: Then I'll be the guinea pig! If I turn purple you'll know they're not edible. Jou: There's more to it than that! Even if they were edible they don't belong to us! THat'd make us all theives! You gotta think of stuff like that! Yamato: Unless you're in to eating rocks, we don't have much of a choice. Sora: I'm I'm sure they'd say yes if they knew our position. --- Izzy: Right. We'd just tell them it's an emergency situation. Joe: hmmm. start to cook the eggs Sora: Sunny-side up eggs are my specialty! and Patamon are boiling eggs in the water Patamon: There! Done! Tai: Hey, come on man, how are those chopsticks coming? Mimi: Hurry, we want to eat! Joe: Sorry, this just makes me feel uncomfortable. We'd be in big trouble if someone got sick. No doctors, you know. Why do I always have to be the one to think of these things? all sit down to eat the eggs Mimi: Tres gourmet! Sora: It's your turn, next time. Biyomon: Go on, dig in! Tai: Oh, yeah! I haven't had food like this in a long time! My stomach's chimin'! Matt: If we had some ketchup to go with this it'd be perfect! TK: Mmm...I love ketchup and eggs! Sora: Sounds pretty gross, to me. Gomamon: What's the matter, Joe? You haven't eaten anything! Joe: I was just thinking that if we were able to get back home, ketchup wouldn't be a problem. Mimi: Oh, now I'm homesick. How depressing. TK: Now I want to go home, too. Izzy: It's been four days since we've been here. I wonder if anyone's tried to find out where we are. Sora: Cheer up! Just tell me how you like your eggs and I'll try my very best! Tai: I like mine with soya sauce. Matt: How about salsa? Sora: How about a reality check? Izzy: I'll have mine with mustard and jelly beans, please. Tai: *laugh* Matt: How gross! TK: Mmmm...jelly beans, that sounds good! Mimi: What? You're both weird. My favourite is eggs topped with maple syrup. Yummy! Sometimes I like them with cherries on top! Sora: That's weird. TK: But I bet it's good. Matt, Tai: *laugh* Joe: What? YOu're making me lose my apetite! I just like plain eggs! Ugh, I wish we could talk about something other than egg recipes. Gomamon: Don't be so hard on yourself, they're just having a little fun. Matt: Yeah, join the party! Tai: I think it's really too late for him. I think Joe thinks we've gone a little crazy. Joe: Well, I mean really. Jelly beans and cherries on eggs. THat's crazy talk. Salt and pepper's all they need. Keep it simple! That's always been my motto. Gomamon: I'm afraid Joe's just not the kind of guy that's meant to be adaptable. Joe: Just What do you mean? Gomamon: Face it Joe, you're kinda of a stick in the mud, if you get my drift. Joe: I'm just practical! Gomamon: You're stuffy! Biyomon: It never stops. Here we go again. Joe: Someone has to have a a head on his shoulders. Gomamon: You wanna fight? huh? huh? Joe: Yeah, sure! Matt: Hey! Hey! Stay calm! Joe: I am calm! He's the one who's dingy. And why'd you squeeze my arm? Matt: You don't seem like yourself today, Joe. You're a basket case. Joe: I am just trying to be careful. Unlike the rest of you weirdos. You're just asking for trouble. to joe sitting in front of the geyser, throuwing rocks into it. Joe: *sigh* I've got to be the cautious one around here. I have to be...the voice of reason. to matt and tai fighting at the base of the mountain Tai: WHy are you making such a big deal out of this? Matt: Because it's way too dangerous! Tai: There's no place else to go! We have no choice! Matt: Look, before we do something foolish, we should think it over a little! Tai: You're just a big old chicken Matt! Matt: I am not! Tai: You are too! Matt: I am not! Joe: Hey, everybody, what's all the rucus about? Why are Matt and Tai fighting? Izzy: THey're debating about whether or not we should climb up Infinity Mountain, which is way up over there. Joe: That's practically up to the sky! Tai: It's the perfect spot! We've got to climb up there. It's the best view of the island! Joe: He's got a point there. Sora: That's not the way Matt sees it. Matt: Nobody would make it up that peak! It's too much of a gamble! Biyomon: He might be right, Joe. There might be lots of evil digimon up that peak. Joe: That's not good. It wuldn't be worth the risk. Tai: Come on, Matt! Don't be a wimp! We won't get anywhere if we just stand around talking! Matt: Put your fists down when you talk to me! ANd stop acting like you can just bully your way into being leader! Tai: What do you mean!? Joe: Come on, you guys! Chill out. Now look, calm down. Let's think this over. Matt: So, what's your opinion about this, Joe? Joe: Huh? Tai: Yeah, who's right? Me or Matt? Joe: Well, uh...Tai is right about going up that peak. We could see the landscape of the island much better. Tai: See, Matt? Joe: Hold on. Matt brought up a good point too.He's right about the danger It'd be dumb to lead everyone up to a place we don't know anything about. Tai: hmmm... Joe: hmmm... Matt: hmmm... Tai: Oh, come on! Let's just go as far as we can up the mountain! Matt: That's stupid! We can't protect ourselves up there! Joe: Stop! You're both maing me a nervous wreck! Just give me a chance to think. Don't be difficult! Matt: What? You are the most difficult person I ever met! Joe: Hey! In am trying to make a descision here! Don't interrupt me! Tai: You're just a big old chicken, Matt! Matt: Tai, you better take that back! Joe: Enough already! You're giving me a headache! Sora: Put a cork in it, you three! Tai, Matt, Joe: huh? Sora: Now, grow up. We need to make a descision. Biyomon: Plus, it'll be dark soon. Agu: I think we'd better get some shut eye. Gabumon: There will be plenty of time to argue later. Sora: First of all, we need to find a good place to sleep. Let's head for the caves. Agumon: Yeah, it'll be warm in there! Biyomon: I get the top rock! commercial is sitting by himself in front of the boiling water Joe: *thinking* Someone is gonna get hurt if I don't do something fast. Instead I got involved myself. If I'm responsiblefor everyone's safety, I've got to protect them. Their lives depend on me! is sleeping. Joe wakes up, and walks out of the cave. He looks at the mountain Joe: I'll do it! starts walking up the mountain. Joe: I've always been good at climbing. I've got the best chance of making it to the top. Gomamon: What are you up to, Joe? Joe, you're not thinking of climbing that mountain all by yourself, are you? Joe: Gomamon? Gomamon: Yep. You forgot me already? Joe: Why don't you go get some sleep? Gomamon: Not happening. Joe: Yes, it is. Gomamon: I don't think so! Joe: Humph. You're not going, so quit following me around. Gomamon: I'm not. You see, I've got some business to take care of up there. It doesn't always have to revolve around you. Joe: Fine then. Gomamon: Sometimes I just have to trick him. Joe: Did you just say something? Gomamon: Uh, yeah...Nice night for a walk! Joe: You're nuts. Gomamon: What's wrong with that? I sure have more fun! and Gomamon climb the mountain for a while. They stop as Joe gasps for breath Joe: Infinity Mountain is sure bigger than I thought it was. Gomamon: Are you ready to quit? We can turn around. Joe: Never. Gomamon: I can give you a hand. Joe: Huh? oh. What? You call that a hand? Gomamon: Watch it! Joe: I was kidding. Lighten up! stares at him What? Gomamon: I think you may actually have a sense of humour. Joe: Huh? Gomamon: Maybe not. and gomamon climb up the mountain some more. Gomamon: I could use a hand! Joe: Oh, here. Gomamon: Thanks. Joe: Whew. I'm about ready to take a rest. Well, it looks to me like we're about halfway there. Gomamon: We make quite a team! Joe: Actually, we do. rumbling comes from higher up the mountain. Joe: What was that? You don't think this mountain could be a...volcano?! black gears come flying out of the mountain. Joe: Look up there! Gomamon: The black gears. Joe: They're coming from the top of the mountain! I guess there's no running away this time. Gomamon: Mmm-hmm. and Gomamon climb up to where they saw the gears come from Joe: I know I saw them here. Where did they go? Gomamon: Would it be too much to hope they disappeared altogether? Joe: I'm gonna go up there and see. Gomamon: Huh? Joe: What? Gomamon: That sound. Up there. looks up. A white flying horse, wearing a red mask, comes down to the mountain Joe: Oh, that's just a great. A flying horse wearing a mask. This can't be good. Gomamon: That's no ordinary flying horse, Joe. That's Unimon. He's a wise old digimon. I never knew he lived in these mountains. He's not much of a talker. Joe: Hide! Gomamon: Unimon's very gentle. We don't have to hide from him. Joe: Your information hasn't always been reliable. Gomamon: Cold, but true. Joe: He must be coming down to have a drink. This must be his watering hole. Gomamon: You see? I told you he was a nice digimon. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Joe: Wow, what a beautiful looking horse. Gomamon: Maybe Unimon can tell us what we need to know. Then we can go back to our friends. walks over to Unimon Joe: Gomamon! Gomamon: Hello, Unimon! It's me Gomamon. It's been a long time since we...what's going on? looks towards the sky to listen. Joe: What is is? Gomamon: I hear something, out there! Joe: Huh? Where? Gomamon: There! Can't you hear it, Joe? Joe: Oh, no! A black gear! gear flies down and hits Unimon in the back Gomamon: Woah! Joe: Gosh, you think he's in trouble? Gomamon: Uh, we'll have to wait and see. Woah, look at his eyes! I think we're the ones that are in trouble! change to the cave. Sora is the first to wake up. Sora: Mmm...I sure slept well! Hey, I wonder where sleepy Joe is? Joe, where'd ya go? Huh. 'I'll be back in a little while. Please wait for me. signed, Joe'. He wouldn't be climbing that mountain by himself, would he? Quick, everybody wake up! We have an emergency! at the mountain Unimon: Having a good time, dear guests? I'm in the mood for a game of Aerial Attack. throws his attack Joe: Do something, Gomamon! Gomamon: What? Unimon: You're not thinking of leaving, are you? It's a perfectly safe route if you're planning on flying away. Joe: We need some help! Unimon: Aerial Attack! flies up and smashes Unimon into the side of the mountain, swirving his attack Joe: Huh? Birdramon? Tai: We've come to save you! Joe: Just in time, I'd say! Sora: Are you alright? Unimon: Aerial Attack! hits birdramon, and she falls down the cliff Sora: Birdramon! Tai at Agumon: Well? Agumon: Agumon, digivolve into...Greymon! smashes Greymon into the mountain Tai: Greymon, are you gonna be alright? Greymon: I'm stylin', dude. fights with Greymon Greymon: Nova Blast! Joe: Greymon and Tai are in trouble! Oh, no! He's going after Sora! Unimon: What do we have here? Another uninvited guest? Birdramon: Meteor wing! Sora: Oh! knocked down the cliff with Birdramon Joe: Sora! looks at the gear on Unimon. Joe: The gear! I'll get it! Gomamon: huh? Joe: This is crazy! leaps onto Unimon's back. Gomamon: Joe! Joe: Come on, now! Gomamon: Hang on! Joe: Oh, no! It won't budge! squirms as Joe pulls on the gear. Joe: Ahh!! Gomamon: Joe! Stop! Don't try to be a hero! Joe: I know! But there's just this one thing I have to do. I'm not going to stop until it's done. Gomamon: Ahhhh!! kicks around Joe: I have to think positive! I'm responsible! I've got to do it! is throw off by Unimon. Joe: Ahhhh!!! Gomamon: Oh no!! Joe: Ahhh!!! Gomamon: Joe!!! words type out on a black screen..."Digivolution"...marine light flashes & code covers the back ground, a marine grid egg forms around a regular Digivice. It shoots out marine spirals, & Gomamon appears, shining a bright marine color. Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to... skin on his body flies off, leaving the grid shape. A horn starts forming on his head as his body gets bigger. His arms become more paw-like. White fur comes around his body. He roars as it starts going to his head. The marine egg takes form, & it explodes with grey energy. The giant walrus fires two 'Harpoon Torpedos' into the air. New form: IKKAKUMON! Gomamon: Gomamon, digivolve to...Ikkakumon! Joe: Ahh!!! [Joe lands on Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon: Hang on, Joe! Cause we're going for a ride! ANALYZER: Ikkakumon Unimon: Aerial Attack! dodges it. Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! dodges the attack. Joe: You missed him! He's much too fast for us! shoots again, and gets Unimon. The balck gear comes out, and deletes. Joe: The black gear just dissolved! Yeah, you did it! Greymon: Hope I didn't shake you too much, Tai! Tai: Nah! Sora: That was a close call! Joe: Good Job! That's what I call pulling it together! commercial Tai: Wow, Joe, you were jammin' out ther! You're a pretty cvool dude, aafter all. Sora: You were so awesome it made it possible for Gomamon to digivolve! Gomamon: That's not why I did it! It cause I'm just a nice guy. Plus, Joe would've fallen on his head. That's why! I didn't have anything better to do anyway. If you don't believe me, put up your dukes, and we'll fight about it! Joe: Chill, Gomamon! And heroes don't have to fight! Gomamon: Oh, uh...heroes? Biyomon: Uh, oh! Gomamon's embarassed! Gomamon: I'm no such thing! Tai: Come on, everybody! We're almost there! Let's go all the way to the top! climb to the top of the mountain. Tai: Alright! I knew we could do it! All: Yay! Tai: Woah, not much out there. shadowed being watches them Category:Fan fiction